Fear Is a Choice
by CyantheStrange
Summary: Christina, a 15 year old girl witnesses her mother's death and she is sucked into the super natural. Sam and Dean hope to uncover the truth to the murder; uncover the deal Chris's mother made with the Crossroads demon. With Christina by their side it may not be so easy since there is more to her than they realize.
1. it begins

*****I tried to do my best with grammar and spelling. If you notice something please be as so kind to tell me so i can fix it and make it pretty... I also wish to say this is the prologue of the story. If you liked and would like me to continue the story please let me know in any way you'd like. If not, I will continue anyway. Please be kind if you review I don't feel like having my confidence crushed every time I log in. If you don't like the story, cool, just please don't punch me in the face with words. I really hope to continue this story and share my imagination with you. Also if I got any of my facts wrong please correct me, I tried my best with research.*****

The front door opened and a teenage girl entered, closing the big white door behind her. "I'm home," She shouted into the house hoping no one would replay. She dropped her bag, letting it crash onto the floor and kicked off her shoes. Christina jumped when she saw her step father standing in the door way of the kitchen.

He looked tired and stressed, his eyes were red and puffy. She understood the moment their eyes met. Her mother, his wife, died 3 months ago. This was the reason behind them moving to a different home, get away from the past and stay in the future.

"Got something in your eyes, Dad?" She joked, but when he didn't smile she knew it was serious. Her smile faded and her stomach turned in a knot.

"The FBI is here investigating your mother's death." He told her in a shaky voice, "They'd like to ask you a few questions, Christina…"

She didn't know how to reply only gave him a weak nod and followed her step father through the kitchen. He led her to the dining room. Two men sat at the dining table. One had long shaggy chestnut hair and kind hazel eyes. He sat at the end of the table, while the other sat to his right. The other man had short-cropped dark blonde hair and cool green eyes.

Christina smiled at the both of them entering the room. She sat down opposite of the man with the cooled eyes. A kind smile stretched across his face, like it was forced. She felt a sudden comfort in his eyes she could not explain.

"Christina, this is Agent Young." Frank motioned to the man at the end of the table. Agent Young greeted her kindly. "And this is Agent Waters." He motioned to the man sitting to the right of Agent Young.

Christina smiled, "Any relation to Roger Waters?"

"Led Zeppelin and a Pink Floyd fan." He smirked pointing to her t-shirt.

Christina blushed looking away. She wore a worn out Led Zeppelin band t-shirt. It had small holes around the collar and waist. The lining was frayed and the printing had faded. The shirt was once her mother's. Her mother told her, she got into rock & roll from her real father during their time together. The shirt was actually her father's. Her mother had given it to her when she starting asking about her real Dad. "Yeah, my mom got me into them."

Frank sat down at his usual spot, opposite of Agent Young. When her mother was alive, they would sit down as a family and eat their meals and talk about their days. The subject were always about Christina. They'd ask the usual like, "how was your day?" or "how are your grades?" or "do you have a boyfriend?" These questions use to irritate her, but now she missed them. She missed eating as a family. Now Christina eats her dinner in her bedroom and Frank eats his in his office down in the basement.

"Christina," Agent Young began in a sincere voice. "We wanted to ask you some question about the night your mother died."

Christina sighed heavily. She no other choice but to comply. On the night her mother died, the police bombarded her with question not giving her any time to grieve. "What do you want to know?"

Agent Waters began; he saw the despair in her eyes. He recognized the look; it was the look of his own eyes when he thought of his mother. "The doctors can't explain what happen, said an animal of some kind attacked her. And the police reports say you were delusional. But we want to hear it for ourselves."

Christina smiled sadly. "The cops are right I must have been delusional. What I saw or heard wasn't real or-or even possible. I was scared." _Fear is a choice,_ words long forgotten echoed through her head. Both of the agents looked at each other, her words sounded like they were rehearsed like she was told to say them.

"Christina has been through a lot." Mr. Madison choked back tears. "Her therapist says she's making up stories in her head to cope with what happened."

Christina looked down in a shameful way, like she was embarrassed.

Agent Young shook his head with a long sigh. "Christina, just start from the beginning. We won't tell you are crazy, we swear."

She hesitated, exchanging a troubled look with the two agents. But slowly she began, her voice slowly growing more sullen and distant. "My mother… around the time of her death, started to become paranoid… insane. She kept telling me that there were demons after her and only my father could save her."

"You?" Agent Young looked up at Frank.

"No, Christina is my step daughter. After I married her mother, when Chris was 7, I adopted her." Mr. Madison smiled in an almost depressing matter. "Her real father is a high school fling Elizabeth had when she was 17."

"Do you know who your father is?"

"No idea." Christina said, "She always talked about him like he was some kind of God, but she never told me his name." She looked at her hands, twiddling her thumbs nervously, "She told me he'd come back one of these days and take care of me once she was gone. At the time I didn't understand but… I mean, she was just… going crazy I guess…" Christina giggled sadly, "The night she died… we were in the living room at our old house. She had sent Dad out to get something. And she sat me down and told me to hide in the closet and said, "No matter what you hear don't come out,"." Christina's voice broke in a sudden burst of emotions. "She said, "Everything I have done has been to protect you." I don't know what she meant by that but… when she hid me there was screaming, the sounds of dogs… Once it was over, I got out…" She held back tears. Her eyes focused on nothing at she spoke her voice shaky and miserable. The two Agents exchanged glances knowing how much this must be upsetting her. "I should have never left the closet… When the screaming stopped… I saw her, something had torn her apart but there was an animal or anything in the room. Just her… And then I saw a man standing over her body... He looked at me and soon after I fainted..."

Agent Waters cleared his throat, "Was this man, by any chance, wearing a suit?"

Christina looked up at the agent with wide eyes filled with disbelief, "How did you-"

"Christina has been through a lot. I don't think her memory is straight." Mr. Madison looked at the agent not even realizing he had interrupted Christina. The teenager girl whipped away tears that hadn't yet left her eyes then sunk back in her chair. "Maybe it's best we do this another day."

Christina shot a look at her step father that was filled with rage. "Why do you always do this?" She hissed in an irritated manner. "Stop being embarrassed by me! I'm not crazy!" She got up and ran out of the room, they heard a door slam then silence.

Frank shook his head, "I'm sorry about her behavior. Ever since her mother died, she's just lost her mind."

The agents exchanged looked. Then they both stood, "If you don't mind we'll stop by again tomorrow. Try to talk to Christina again."

"Yeah that sounds good," Mr. Madison stood, shook the two agent's hands then escorted them out of the house.

* * *

"Why would he treat her that way?" Dean said frustrated about the way Frank treated his step daughter. He drove back to the hotel that was only a few blocks away from the Madison residences. He had hated the way Frank treated Christina, the way he looked at her while she told them what happened, like she was crazy. He hadn't even allowed her to answer their questions.

Sam scuffed at his brother, "If you didn't know demons were real, you'd think she was crazy too."

"Yeah, but I'd give it a chance. Did you see the way she was embarrassed to even talk about it? And half of the time it sounded like she rehearsed the words." Dean shook his head, "He even sent her to therapy."

"He's worried about her."

"Her mom just died, Sam, by a fucking crossroads demon and she saw it. At least give her a chance."

Sam gave his brother a troubled look. He soon after looked out the window again and sighed, "What do you think her mom meant when she said everything she'd done was to protect Christina?"

"Obviously the exchange with the crossroads."

"Yeah but now that the deal is over, whatever Elizabeth wished for is going to wear off." Sam explained now making himself worried about the teenage girl. "What if something bad happen to Christina 10 years ago and now it'll come back?"

Dean shook his head in disbelief, "If it was like that you'd be dead again."

"I don't know, Dean. It's happened before. The deal wears off after the deal has expired. I could happen to Christina."

The eldest brother didn't want to think about it. What had her mother wished for? He had never pondered on it in other cases, but know that the wish had protect Christina, it frightened him not knowing. He thought back to 3 months ago when he received a call from Christina's mother, hysterical. She was rambling on about how she was in danger and her daughter was in danger. He had just brushed it off his shoulder not wanting to get into his past again. But when he read about her death in the news, he couldn't help but feel guilty about it. Dean felt like he owed her something now, he felt like he had to protect Christina. But he couldn't help but feel like there was something off about the teenage girl he couldn't explain.


	2. Somethings Never Change

***I, again, tried my hardest with grammar and spelling. English is my first language but I still suck at it. If you like the story tell me in any way you wish. If you doing like the story, cool, just don't be rude and leave a mean review, that's just hurtful and I don't want my confidence crushed every time I am logged in. **

**I researched the best I could, if you find something wrong inform me so I can make it all pretty. Thank you!*****

_Her breathing intensified. Her heart raced as adrenalin began to serge through her blood stream. The closet door was only a few inches away from her but it shunned out the light and she couldn't see her hand in front of her face. Her eyes searched for the light in a panic. She wanted to find the door handle and run out but her body refused to move._

_Outside the door the muffled sounds of a dog sniffing reached her ears. There was a low growl then her mother sobbing. A distorted bark echoed through the house. It wasn't the bark of a normal dog. It wasn't like a normal dog. The bark was so evil and hateful. She covered her mouth trying to not let whatever it was hear her heavy, panicked breathing. Tears began to leave her eyes, leaving streaks of salt water on her cheeks. _

_The barking and growling became louder and more hostile. She could hear her mother sobbing, weeping, and begging. Claws scratching against the hardwood floors grew closer until they were outside the door. She heard her mother screaming as the unnatural dog grew closer. She heard a thud then the dog snarling. Her mother screaming for help. The scream came from the depths of her lungs, it was blood curdling. It was horrifying. She heard the sound of skin, fabric and bone being torn apart. She covered her ears trying to block out the sound, but the sounds of her scream and bones being crushed slipped through. She began to sob._

_Then there was silence. There was nothing, only silence. She tried to stop her sobbing. But it was uncontrollable. She was hyperventilating, getting dizzy from the adrenalin from fear and the lack of air. Then there was a pounding against the door, the snaps of a dog's jaw as it barked, the beast clawing against the door. She began to sob again, tears flowing from her eyes like water falls. Tears running down her face, then onto her chest. _

_Then the beast stopped. It whimpered and then scattered away. She shut her eyes hoping everything she had just heard was a dream. It wasn't real. It couldn't have been real. She hesitantly reached forward, her hands struggled to find the door handle in the darkness. Her mind raced. Nothing made sense. _

_Her trembling hands founded the door handle. She turned it and threw the door open… She wished she had stayed in the closet. Waited until the police came._

_The blood… the blood… there was so much blood. Her mother's blood was splashed a crossed the walls and furniture. It was so different from the normal color red. It was rich and dark, it was so unique. Her mother's insides were spread across the floor. She saw things she should have never had seen in her life. It looked like a scene from a movie. It wasn't real it couldn't be real._

_There was a man standing over her, he was old. He held a cane and wore a suit like you would to a funeral. He looked at her mother with such sad eyes. Before Christina could run and hid, the man looked at her and then disappeared into thin air._

_Her head became foggy. Her eyes grew heavy and she started to get dizzy. Darkness began to surround her and she fell against the door._

Christina woke up to the ending bell of class. She had slept all through her math class. She remembered the lecture starting, getting a worksheet and then passing out. She woke up with her head buried in her arms. Her cheek was warm from where face rested on her arm. It was time for her lunch period, her stomach grumbled while she put her books in her backpack.

It was only noon, school was alive. She didn't like moving from class to class, to many people would stare or run into her. So many rumors ran around about her that it almost made it hard for herself to not believe half of them.

Ever since her mother passed away, all of her friends have abandoned her. They told her that her depression was too much for them to handle. Her story about her mother's death was crazy and unbelievable. They kept telling her to get help. So now she walks the halls alone and watches as people stare and giggle at her presence.

She always ate her lunch outside. She'd sit alone and eat slowly keeping her head down. Most of the time she'd listen to music trying to block out the sound of others. She wanted to disappear from society, pretend she didn't exist because everyone else pretended like she didn't.

The principle of her school, Mr. Brown approached her table. She nervously looked up at him pulling out one of her ear buds. Christina knew what he was going to say before he said it.

"Miss. Madison there are some men here to see you." He said in a stern voice. She had gotten to know her principle over the course of the last 3 months at her new school. Almost every week a police officer would come in to talk to her about the death. Each time trying to get a different story out of her. But she had to keep to her story, she couldn't lie to them.

Christina nodded not being able to reply. She picked up her backpack and threw away her lunch. She followed her principle to the main office.

There stood the two agents from yesterday. Christina wanted to run and hid rather than talk to them. The one she remember as Agent Waters was flirting with one of the secretaries while the other one waited for her patiently ignoring his partner. Mr. Brown stopped in front of Agent Young. "She's all yours agents."

"Thank you," He nodded, he looked behind the principle at Christina who looked nervous. She didn't bother to look at his gaze. Agent Young grabbed his partners arm, "Let's go, Dean." He whispered but Christina heard him. She noted Agent Waters name was 'Dean'.

Agent Waters looked irritated that he was interrupted. "Give me a second."

Agent Young rolled his eyes. He went to Christina to greet her, "Hey. You want to get something to eat?"

Christina wasn't able to finish her lunch and she was still very hungry. She was worried her dad would be angry if he figured out she was with the two agents. He had given her a speech about lying to the FBI to tell the story he had told her to. He had yelled at her for hours, shook her until she got the point.

Christina nodded, "Sure."

Agent Young smiled, "Come on." He led her out the main door. After a couple of minutes the other agent was following them out to the parking lot. She followed them to a black car, parked outside in the visitor parking lot of her school. She recognized the old car. She was from Detroit, the car capital of the U.S., over the years she learned about her cars. "Does everyone in the FBI have a Chevy Impala?"

The two agents looked at each other. Agent Waters sighed, "It was my dad's. He was also a part of the agency, they let me drive his car as a memorabilia."

"Oh," Christina nodded admiring the car. The two got into the car, she followed in the back seat, feeling a bit awkward. She looked out the window. They didn't bothered to talk, she wasn't talkative when she was with strangers. She wondered whether her father knew she was with them. If the school had contact her father to tell him the FBI came to get her. She didn't want him to know, Christina wanted to able to tell them the truth. They seemed opened minded yesterday when they questioned her.

Agent Waters drove to the outskirts of the city. There was a diner there that she recognized. She'd been here once with friends. They sat in the back of the restaurant and laughed and giggled at other people. They'd throw straw rappers at each other and sometimes accidentally hit someone else. She missed those days when she could sit with her friends and smile.

The three of them were seated in a booth. Christina sat alone opposite of the two agents. She played lazily with one of the sugar packet. The two agents studied her. She didn't even look at the menu, she already knew what she wanted.

"Have you been here before?" Agent Young asked after deciding what he wanted. He stacked that menus on each other and put them on the edge of the table.

"Once, with friends…"

The waitress came and took their order but not before she started flirting with Agent Waters. She left shortly after keeping a smile on her face. Christina sipped at her pop slowly, keeping her eyes down.

"You said you came here with friends, the food any good?" Agent Waters asked hoping that buying food here wouldn't be a mistake.

She thought back to the day she came during her schools mid-terms. 6 of her friends had all came in smiling and laughing, all hungry after mid-terms. They took up a large booth in the back and stared at each of the costumers, judging them. She thought back to it now and felt guilty for doing it, realizing it may have ruined someone's day if they had overheard it. Christina ate all of her food unlike her friends, she ate all of her cheeseburger remembering how good it had tasted. "Yeah the food here is good." Christina said answering his question. She wanted to ask her own question now, "Does my dad know I'm with you?"

The agents looked at each other then back at her. Agent Young was the one to answer her, "We thought that if you were alone with us you'd be more comfortable with answering our questions."

Christina nodded liking his answer. He was right, without Frank around to tell her to change her story so no one would think she was crazy was overwhelming. Anytime she talked to the police, he was there staring, waiting, with his arms crossed, for her to tell them what "really happened". She knows what happened, she knows she isn't crazy.

There was silence for a while until Agent Young started a conversation with her. "These friends of yours know about what happened to your mom?"

She nodded, "I told them. They told me I was crazy and I was depressing them so they stopped talking to me." She was polite enough to give them a sad smile. She could tell she made them uncomfortable. She could see the guilt on Agent Young's face for asking the question.

"Well, they sound like assholes if they turned their backs on you for a stupid fucking reason." Agent Waters said, making Christina blush. Did they believe her story?

The waitress came and gave them their meals. Christina stared at her food for a while, she was hungry but all of a sudden didn't have an appetite. She started eating anyways, ignoring her undesired for food. Christina finished before the two agents. She pushed her plate aside, waiting patiently for the agents to finish.

When they did, the waitress took the plates and left them alone. Christina became nervous. "What else do you need to know about my mom's death?"

"You said that an animal or something attacked your mother, right? Did you see it?" Agent Young asked.

She shook her head, "No, I heard it though. It sounded like a dog… but it didn't sound right or something."

The agents exchanged looks, "What else about this dog?"

"After it had killed my mother… It started clawing at the door for me… But someone or something called it off because it just stop and whimpered off. I left the closet after that, saw that man and fainted." Christina thought back to the experience, it still made her stomach turn thinking about her mother's death. The agents seemed to get all they needed they didn't seem to want to talk after her replies. They paid for the meal and returned to their car.

They drove her home. She looked at her home in despair, her father would give her another lecture about telling lies and that she had a mental illness. Agent Young got out of the car to walk her inside. She didn't bother knocking she just used her key and entered the house with Agent Young at her side. "Dad, I'm home." Christina called into the house. It was strange, he didn't go to work until nine, and he had the graveyard shift the office. He was usually home unless he went to the graveyard to his her mom or went to the store. He usually texts her when he's doing either.

But checking her phone there was no new messages. "He should be home." Christina let Agent Young inside, "He doesn't work until late."

"Doesn't he have an office?"

"In the basement, he takes naps down there sometimes." Christina went to the basement door, it was shut, that was normal. She opened the door, "Dad?" Christina headed down the stairs, Agent Young followed.

Christina wasn't ready for the sight she saw. She fell against the wall, horror stuck her. Blood was splattered across the walls and along with her step-father's brains. His body was still in his chair, the back of the chair faced her but she could still see the lifelessness of him. His arms hung off the side of the chair, a gun in one of his hands.

"Christ!" Agent Young screamed seeing the scene. He grabbed Christina, shielding her eyes with his body. He forced her up the steps, closing the door behind them.

*****Review; you find something wrong, I'll fix it*****


	3. Jack

***So yeah, been a while. Hi. Life caught up with me. Therefore, I was unable to post for a while. But here is Chapter 3. It isn't that big or good but it's chapter 3. As always if there is any mistakes or spelling errors, inform me in a review and I will fix them. Thanks.***

It was burned deep in her brain. There was no way she'd ever forget what she saw. She felt a headache coming along. It was the blood, all the blood. All Christina could think was that now she was a foster child, with no way of ever learning who her real father was. Everything came clear. The world was cruel. She had done something to deserve that. Hadn't she? That's all she could think, it was her fault. She thought back to it. The blood on the wall and the strange smell. A smell that shouldn't be familiar to her. An iron smell.

The neighbors crowded around outside. They all stood behind the caution tape. It was just like when her mother died at the old home. It seems when other people have a tragedy, everyone else needs to know about it. Some of the woman spoke to the cops asking what was going on. The police officer would look over to Christina and say nothing. The officer always gave her a sympathetic look. The neighbors would look over at her in the ambulance and whisper to each other, stare and point.

Christina pulled the wool blanket the paramedics had given her when they arrived, tighter over her shoulders. It was becoming colder in the night air. The police have been here for hours, it was just a suicide. What were they looking for?

She looked towards the front door of her home. Agent Young exited the home. He rolled his eyes at the crowd of people curious on the incident that happened inside the home. Christina's eyes followed him until he was standing next to her. He looked stressed, concerned, when their eyes met she saw the pity in his face. Young looked away from her, now avoiding eye contact. He cleared his voice before speaking, "Christina… Do you have any family members in the immediate area you can stay with?"

Christina had no other family other than her parents and her step-brother, Jack. But Jack was away at college. He had left 2 years ago, went to a college half way across the country, in Washington. She looked down at her still trembling hands. She shook her head as a reply at there was no one.

Agent Young sighed in disappointment, "No one? Not a grandma or aunt or godparent? Anything?"

"I don't have many friends. All my family is dead. All I have is a step-brother that is halfway across the country… And he hasn't answer any of my calls or text for 2 years." Christina bit the side of her cheek, rubbing her hands together anxiously, pushing them into her lap.

Agent Young shoved his hands into his pockets, "The police want to send you to a group home, Christina. You'll be there, until they can get a hold of your brother, see if he wants to take custody. If not you'll be there until you are 18."

She shrugged, she whipped her eyes of swelling tears, "Okay."

* * *

"So, you're telling me, you're the only one?" Jack rubbed the muzzle of the pistol against his temple. He stared down at the man he had tied up. His expression filled with confusion and disbelief of what the man was telling him.

"Ye-yes! Yes! It's just me!" The man exclaimed hastefully. He struggled against the rope that constricted his upper body. "I was blooded when I was 16, it was a mistake. I was blooded by mistake. There is no pack, just me..."

The young hunter sighed in disappointment. He took one last drag of his cigarette then threw it on the concrete ground. The embers and ash burst on impact. The butt jumped a few inches from the force of his throw. "If you say so," Jack extended his arm, the silver pistol aimed at the werewolf's heart. The man pushed against his restraints, trying to break free of them. His pleads for mercy echoed through the small room, hitting Jack's ear drums. The hunter didn't hesitate to pull the trigger. The bullet of the gun pierced the werewolf, passing through his heart and exited out his back.

Jack inhaled deeply, starring dully at his work. He felt nothing, no remorse or sympathy. It was nothing new to him. He'd been a hunter for 2 years, he was used to it. When he first started hunting, he had trouble murdering monsters. His mentor didn't have time for Jack's pity and remorse and he was forced to learn quickly not to feel anything for them.

The gun collided with the table making a clunky chatter. He had thrown it on the table near his tied up victim. Jack slumped down in the chair, he leaned forward running his hands over his face in irritation. He thought he'd finally found the werewolf pack that had been terrorizing the small town only an hour away from where he executed and tortured the lycan. He'd been here a month but still hadn't come across any sign of the pack. It was driving him insane. Other than the dead people, there was no other sign of the pack. They were well hidden.

He phone went off in his pocket. He quickly retrieved it looking at the notification on the lock screen. It was a text message from his half-sister. Looking at the notification, he was filled with sadness; a sense of longing. Jack let out a long breath. He quickly grabbed the cartage of cigarettes off the table and dug one out. He lite it up, taking a long drag before opening the text message. Jack read the text with sorrow.

"Please come home. Please. Something really bad has happened."

Only seconds after reading the message, he started getting a call from her. His eyes focused on the caller idea, Christina Madison, a name he thought of everyday. As much as he wanted to answer, he knew he couldn't. After what seemed like an eternity, the call ended and he began to relax. The phone rang again giving him the notification Christina had left a voice mail. He began to tense up again. Hesitantly, he brought the phone to his ear to listen to the voice mail

He recognized her voice right away, small and innocent. She spoke in almost a whisper.

"I don't know if you'll get this... But I'm going to pretend you'll hear this."

There was a long silence, her taking a deep breath. He heard two men speaking on the other end in hushed voices.

"... Dad's dead..." Christina's voice shattered in her throat. He could hear her breath trembling as she began to cry. "Please come home... They're going to take me to a group home... Please, Jack, please come home… They said if you come home now you can get guardianship over me…." She sniffled took a deep breath and spoke again. "Just—come home… The funeral is in a week. The FBI agents that are looking over me, helped paid for the funeral arrangements… Isn't that nice of them... I miss you… Bye."

Jack cursed under his breath, hang up. He leaned back in the chair, he arms slumping down at his sides. He starred up at the ceiling of the small warehouse. His mind went wild, trying hard to make a decision on what to do. In his head. He had two options, give up his hunting and traveling or go to his half-sister until she is old enough to take care of herself, maybe hunt while in town ever so often. She meant the world to him, he was doing the hunting job to make the world a little bit safer for Christina.

Jack clenched tight to his phone, his body began to tremble from the sudden rage. His hand began to shake from how tight he gripped his phone. In the sudden realization she had said his father had died. He threw his phone across the room until it shattered on the concrete floor. Jack then stood grabbing the wooden chair and began to bash it against the ground until it splintered and broke. Seconds later the adrenaline began to cease from his body. He breathed heavily, his vision of rage clearing up. He ran his hands over his face once more before heading towards the doors of the warehouse.

***Don't forget to leave a review. Please be respectful. I'd like to continue this story without feeling like I'm going to be crucified for writing a new chapter.***


End file.
